


Half Past Wanted

by rarltrash (ahgayugbam)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddles, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Im not good at tagging, LMAO, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory, Polygamy, Scent Marking, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, canon with murphamy, i dont know where im going with this, im totally winging this thing, kind of, probably one of the weirdest things you'll read today, so much cuddles, so much of it, weird au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgayugbam/pseuds/rarltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate-Identifying Timers but with a twist of Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics verse.</p><p>AU where by the time your clock strikes out and you have finally met your mate, your timer will either stop in a variety of three colour; Blue for Beta, Red for Alpha, and Yellow, for Omega.</p><p>When Murphy and Bellamy meet each other for the first when the dropship lands, both their timers striking out at the same time with two different colours, they're shocked to say the least. They've just been sent to earth to die, and now they have much bigger problems to worry about then a simple coloured mark.</p><p>Like Certain death and grounders.</p><p>It's not exactly easy when an omegas nature comes out.</p><p>((don't ask me what this is okay, I honestly don't trust my 2am thoughts either))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. only need you when I'm breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start this, I want you guys to know that I most definitely do not have the greatest track record with updating the fanfictions I make. Just putting this out there, Also this is a really weird idea that came to me at 2am okay.

You know, Murphy’s never really cared much about the ticking numbers on his wrist, he chose to ignore it most of the time for that matter. They didn’t mean anything to him. They were just a blurb of random numbers that took him to the awaited rejection of the mate that came with the numbers. Most of all, he certainly didn’t care about the label that came with the frozen numbers.

Alpha, Beta, Omega.

Did you mean: _Asshole, Irrelevant, and the assholes bitch?_

So he took it upon himself to always have the clock covered up, to never spare a glance. He stuck to true to his word until the day he was sent to die on earth.

Murphy was a criminal. That was no secret. He had extreme violent tendencies. Got thrown into jail for punching a guard right in the face. Don’t ask him why he did it, he just really didn’t like the look on his face. So, Jail was where he had spent the last few months, because he wasn’t old enough to get floated, like his dad. The guy who never cared for him much anyways.

Murphy was escorted from his cell 10 minutes prior to being launched to earth. The guard who was escorting his gripped his wrists tight, as if he would try to run now.

“Which wrist has your timer on it?” Came the gruff voice of his personal guard.

Murphy snorted, he had the human right to still see his timer, but not the right to decide to live? Are you kidding me?

“Right” He answered anyways. A cold, heavy bracelet had wrapped itself around Murphy’s left wrist by the time they reached the drop ship.

“What the hell is this thing?” He asked his guard, annoyed at the weight of the contraption.

“Your tracker so we can tell if you die on earth.” He tells Murphy. How pleasant.

Murphy is escorted to a seat near the back on the first level of the ship. He spares a glance around the ship observing the people around him, it appears that most of the 100 were already boarded onto the ship, and Murphy was one of the last ones to arrive.

Not too many of the faces looked all that familiar, a few stood out though.

He noticed Mbege sitting almost directly opposite him. Mbege was basically one of Murphy’s only friends, so seeing a familiar face, calmed him a bit. He saw Monroe and Harper sitting on both of his sides, both clearly distressed that they weren’t next to each other and Mbege was in the way.

Monroe and Harper were actually the only pair of Alpha/Omega he knew. From what he saw from them, it only increased his dislike to the stupid timer.

He vaguely noticed the airlock shut, meaning that they were about to launch, he figured if he was about to die, he might as well, and no, not because he genuinely wants to know but more of a “what if”, look down at his now uncovered wrist, due to moving.

If he was expecting the numbers to total up to 25 minutes, he definitely did not act like it. It was one thing to not care, and pretend like the mark didn’t exist, but it was a very, very different thing to be faced with the imminent time staring him directly in the face, meaning it was someone on this very ship and that he would live for at least another 26 minutes at least.

Murphy couldn’t exactly call that comforting.

All of a sudden a screen appeared above them on the wall, Chancellor Jaha’s face appearing on it, the minute Murphy saw Jaha’s face, he tuned out. He didn’t give a shit what he had to say. He held absolutely no respect for him.

He looked around at all the faces surrounding him, ranging in ages from a mere 12 to 17. All 100 of them. 100 kids sent to die.

From the very brief parts of Jaha’s speech that Murphy tuned into, he seemed he was speaking of some sort of experiment they’re being tested in. Something about the 100 being the test run to see if the earth was livable again after 97 years.

By the time his speech was done. Murphy had almost fallen asleep, well not really but it felt like it. He looked down at his watch, 6 minutes had gone by. They should be launched anytime by now-

And then they broke apart from the Ark.

It felt like they were dropping much too quickly, Murphy swore he left his stomach back up on the Ark, feelings of nausea and dizziness proceeded.

As the dropship began to enter the atmosphere, it got hot. Really hot.

He could fee droplets of sweat fall down his forehead and one quick look at the other passengers they weren’t that far off. He almost missed Finn Collins, nicknamed Spacewalker, cut his seatbelt loose and began to float, taking full advantage of the 0-G. He saw Clarke Griffin, daughter of councilor Griffin, tell Finn off, not like he was paying attention to her.

Two guys, close to where Finn had been sitting, thought it would be a nice idea to follow in their idiot leaders footsteps and unbuckled their seatbelts. As the dropship went through their final layer of atmosphere, gravity kicked in, knocking the two idiots flat against the wall fatally. Spacewalker on the other hand grabbed something nearby to soften his crash. Clarke did warn them.

The dropships drop increased in speed and intensity, and with a bang, they had landed on earth. After 97 years, the human race had finally landed on earth again.

Slowly but carefully Murphy undid he seatbelt, as did everyone else, a blonde head, Clarke Murphy realized, went to the panel next to the door and grabbed the lever, and pulled it right down. Octavia, he thinks is her name, is the first to emerge from the ship, carefully placing one foot on the ground and then the next. Murphy then realizes the silence is the fear of seeing her burn up from radiation. After a minute of being outside with no harm done, Octavia raises her fists in triumph and lets out a cry of victory.

“WE’RE BACK BITCHES!”

And with that, they were back on Earth.

_Back home._

* * *

* * *

 

The large amount of teenagers ran out into the field of grasslands, bathing in the newfound sunlight. It had seemed so surreal, too good to be true.

Murphy had been so distracted in the new experience, he didn’t see the giant log in front of him right before he face planted into the dirt. “Fuck” Murphy mumbled.

Murphy tried to get up but a large bolt of pain shot up his right ankle. That did not feel nice Murphy thought to himself.

He saw Octavia look around and notice him, she saw his distress and quickly ran over to Murphy’s side.

“Shit are you okay?” Octavia asked him as she gently prodded his ankle.

Octavia looked behind her, obviously looking for someone or something. Her eyes widened when she obviously found the object of interest.

“Bell? Come here I need you!” She shouted over her shoulder. Murphy saw a figure begin to approach from the area that Octavia called over to.

“O! Are you okay?” said “Bell” asked obviously concerned for Octavia.

“Bell” didn’t look like he belonged in the same age gap as the rest of the 100. He most certainly looked over 17. If he had been a prisoner he should’ve been floated by now. He was fairly tall, with a tanned complexion much like Octavia’s. His hair was combed back very neatly, and had a light dusting of freckles across his cheeks. Murphy could admit he was quite attractive.

“No Bellamy, He is” She gestured towards Murphy.

And that was when Bellamy looked towards Murphy, finally acknowledging his presence, and that was also the time where two beeping noises erupted, and it was no secret to whom they belonged to.

Murphy tried to get the courage to look back down at his wrist but he couldn’t do it. His internal struggle kept progressing and by the look on Bellamy’s face, his wasn’t going much better. By the appearance of Bellamy, Murphy knew straight off the hop that the label of alpha was not going to be his. It came down to _Irrelevant_ or _Alphas bitch._ Neither of those sounded that promising, but he knew he shouldn’t keep stalling the inevitable moment where he’d have to check it to see where he stands.

Murphy lifted his eyes up to Bellamy’s face, ignoring Octavia completely, and waited for Bellamy to either look him in the eyes or look down at his stupid wrist first. As much as Murphy knew he was going to regret doing this, he slowly tugged his shirt down, being careful not to jostle his ankle in the process. And in one simple colour he knew life wasn’t going to be easy.

**_Omega._ **


	2. Don Yu Evetri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't You Dare (Title translation from Trigedasleng)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 leggo  
> +side note all my fics are unbetaed because I am betaless aha, if you would like to take the job hit me up guys

Murphy wasn’t quite sure exactly what happened after he looked down and saw the traitorous colour shining up at him. It seemed all quite blurry and inaccurate. What he did know was he was now laying down in the dropship, feeling nauseous and had a killer migraine. From how hazy everything seemed, Murphy assumed he had passed out on the forest floor. How pathetic of him.

Murphy slowly raised his head from his makeshift pillow, a coat it looked like, one that was definitely not his. Once he was seated upright, he let his head fall back against the wall of the ship. He glanced around, observing his surroundings, only to realize he was completely alone on the ship. Had all of them left and not cared that he was still here. No way would Mbege just leave him here to die. At least Murphy thought so.

Murphy’s thoughts were cut off when the sound of the hatch on the floor creaked open revealing a semi-familiar head, he thought he saw dark brown hair. Not that he could be sure as the colours seemed to be detaching from the walls and swirling around the room.

“Bellamy?” Murphy wasn’t sure why he called out his name of all names. He barely knew him, well unless the two minutes before his life ended counted.

He heard a chuckle from the source to who he had called out. “Not quite Murph”

Murphy recognized the voice immediately, it was only Atom. Murphy tried to act like he wasn’t slightly upset by this.

“Boss told me to bring you this” Atom said as he brought over a makeshift water bottle over to Murphy’s awaiting hands. He instantly downed it.

“Wait who’s the boss?” Murphy asked suddenly confused. The last thing he knew they didn’t have a leader when he had passed out.

Atom let out a laugh. “Who else other than the dear Bellamy Blake. He and Clarke Griffin are playing Alpha tug of war over who gets to be in charge.”

Well that answered Murphy’s unspoken question about the colour that had burned itself into Bellamy’s skin. Murphy tried not to look down at his own timer, permanently clocked out. His eyes betrayed him anyways.

Atom sense Murphy’s distress and followed his friends gaze to his wrist and realized his clock had stopped and shined in bright yellow.

“Woah shit Murph, who the fuck is it?” Atom asked him, way too intrigued about the whole thing. Of course Bellamy hadn’t told anyone, why should he, it’s not like Murphy was much to be proud of.  Hell his own mother drunk herself to death because she hated him.

“It’s no one okay? Literally no one.” Murphy replied defensively. He sure as hell wasn’t going to be the one to go and tell the whole camp that he was an Omega. He refused to be treated like a weak bitch that omegas were perceived as.

“Just don’t tell anyone okay?” Murphy asked Atom, tone gone much softer than before. Atom shook his head I understanding.

“If anyone finds out I’ll personally dispose of the body myself alright?” Murphy couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at his reassurement.

“Alright you ready tiger? You got to go meet the world now properly, and please no tripping and twisting your ankle this time?”

“I can’t make any promises” Murphy says with a laugh before he and Atom make their way out to the outside world.

* * *

 

When Murphy and Atom walk through the door of the dropship they’re being assaulted with the multitude of different sounds and smells full throttle onto their senses. Murphy spied on his surroundings until his eyes fell upon a circle of people standing around two people fighting. Upon closer inspection, Murphy realized it was Clarke and Bellamy.

What the fuck were they fighting about now? Murphy took a few tentative steps towards the commotion, desperately wanting to know what they were arguing about.

Murphy didn’t realize he was almost running towards them until Atom grabbed his arm and pulled him back to walking speed.

“Dude I wouldn’t fret, Griffin and Blake have been fighting all day. Alpha ego measuring contest I swear.” Murphy forced a laugh out in spite of him really kind of wanting to talk to Bellamy. Something in the distance caught Atoms eye and he quickly made a phony excuse and left Murphy to his devices.

It wasn’t until his shoulder was roughly nudged did he realize Clarke and Bellamy’s spat must be over. He observed Bellamy grab his sweater where it had laid discarded on the ground, brush the dirt off it and scurry away into the forest with one last look towards camp.

Murphy realized this was his chance to talk to Bell without anyone else around so he took advantage of it and ran, hopped? In the direction Bellamy had gone off to. On his way to Bellamy he almost lost him a couple times but he soon found him sitting at the roots of a fairly large tree, looking upset about something.

You should know Murphy is not a sentimental person, when he saw that Bellamy looked upset, he’d tried to turn around and never look back but there was this instinct deep inside his gut that wouldn’t let him leave, it told him to go straight to Bellamy and comfort him.

Murphy figured it was the newly awakened omega side to him that was putting those thoughts into his head and yet, his feet were talking him straight to Bellamy, and urged him to sit down next to him. When Murphy sat down next to the older boy, Bellamy didn’t do much but just look over to him. No words were spoken but they didn’t need to be for Murphy to understand what that look meant.

_Reluctance._

The look he gave Murphy was so full of hesitancy it burned him alive in emotions.

“What is it? Just please spit it out already” Murphy told Bellamy slightly upset and angry.

“I never thought it’d be this way..” Bellamy trailed off.

Murphy scoffed “And what way would that be Blake?”

“The way that I think I’ve fallen in love with someone who is practically a stranger. That I’ve known for maybe all of half a day”

Murphy gave the boy a confused look, like hell could any of the shit that he was spouting right now was actually accurate or true.

Bellamy noticed the look Murphy gave him, and slowly to not scare him off, leaned forward bringing his face closer to Murphy’s.

Murphy quickly catching onto to what the oldest Blake was planning to do, quickly yanked his face far from Bellamy’s face.

“Don’t you dare” And with that Murphy turned around and marched back to camp.

He refused to be manipulated in a way that could fuck him up. Who was to say that Bellamy wasn’t pulling a fast one on him.

_He would not Kiss Bellamy Blake._


	3. Can nou do disha kom out yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can not do this with out you" English translation of chapter titile

 Murphy had been trudging back to camp when he felt a hand wrap tightly around his wrist.

The force pulled him back, stopping his movements, completely.

"Murphy" he heard the deep voice almost growl out, it didn't take Murphy long to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Bellamy." he paused. "What do you want from me" he spat out turning around to face the older boy. Murphy really didn’t want to deal with Bellamy at the moment. He just really wanted to take a nap at this point.

“You can’t just walk away from me like that, not without a proper excuse at least.” Bellamy sounded quite upset at the fact that Murphy didn’t stick around him. Murphy was in the middle of turning around and turning his back on Bellamy for the second time today when Bellamy’s other hand shot out to grab Murphy’s other wrist.

“Don’t touch me” Murphy warned before shaking off Bellamy’s hand, the minute Bellamy’s hands left him, he collapsed onto the ground, writhing in pain. Bellamy panicked, he had no idea what had just happened or what was currently happening to Murphy, so he did what his natural instincts told him to do and picked Murphy up and began to run towards camp, but as soon as Murphy was picked up he stopped trembling, seeming as if there was no trace of pain left.

By the look on Murphy’s face he has no idea what had just happened either. “Put me down” Murphy demanded. Bellamy contemplated that but was unsure because of what happened last time he had let go of Murphy. “I don’t think I should do that, you could end up hurting again.” Bell told the younger boy. Murphy scoffed. “I don’t think that had anything to do with you, so please let go of me” by that point Bellamy had completely tuned Murphy out and began to walk in the direction of their camp. He’d let him go after he talked to an alpha/omega pair. He couldn't be too sure of what had just happened.

As they walked, Murphy continued to beg Bellamy to put him down with no such luck. When they reached camp, Bellamy tried to look for a pair he could trust. Clarke and Finn? No they’d be more likely to rip his throat than anything else. There was the two dorks, Monty and Jasper, but they've grown too close to Griffin. He finally spotted Harper sitting by the makeshift fire with her head leaning against Monroe’s shoulder. They were apart or Bellamy’s side. He could trust them.

He struggled with either putting Murphy down quickly and going to get them or just running over to them dead centre of camp. He decided he would just try and yell at them.

“Monroe!” He shouted at the alpha, hoping she would sense the distress coming from his voice. Her head peaked up at the sound of someone calling her name, and she glanced around the camp to find the source, she was about to think she dreamed it when she spotted Bellamy standing at the edge of camp borders with someone laid down in his arms. Bellamy nodded at her to get her to understand that it was indeed him that had called her name.

She stood up, making sure to grab Harper’s hand to drag her along to go see Bell. When she read the urgent look on Bellamy’s face she picked up the pace and jogged over to his side.

“Bellamy what’s wrong?” She asked concerned for the weak looking, Murphy? In his arms.

“You guys are the only pair I trust with my bond. So I need your help. I have no idea what happened, he was fine the one minute, I grabbed his wrists then let go and then he collapsed on the ground in pain. I have no idea what happened and I'm kind of stressing out over here so if you could please tell me this is normal and is nothing to freak out over right now that would be absolutely perfect.” Bellamy told the girls in a rambling mess.

Murphy still locked tight in Bellamy’s arms, gave and exasperated sigh, “Yes please do tell him he’s being an over reactive child” At that moment Bellamy chose to set Murphy on the ground where he began to flail in pain yet again. Bellamy not being able to look at him in pain for long quickly scooped the boy back up in his arms. “Still think I'm over reacting?” He asked the boy in his arms.

“Look Bellamy, what’s happening is totally normal, but it will be a pain in the ass.” Monroe began to explain to Bellamy. Both boys looked extremely confused. “What do you mean ‘a pain in the ass?’” Murphy asked suddenly scared. “Ism not going into heat right? Because I'm not ready for that.”

Harper laughed, “no Murphy, but it is a pre-heat symptom. You have at least two weeks until a real heat settles in. At this stage you just literally can’t be apart at any time without being in physical contact with your alpha” she nods a Bellamy “And when I mean any time, I mean you have to be attached at the hip 24/7 or you’ll be thrown into intense pain. Although something belonging and smelling like your alpha does work for short periods of time. Like really short.” Harper explained.

Murphy dead panned at her words. Twenty-four Seven contact with Bellamy? Heat in only two weeks? It was way too much for Murphy to take in in such a small space of time, it hurt his brain.

Murphy somewhat registered Bellamy thanking Harper and Monroe for their times and began to feel his body being taken somewhere. But he was much too tired to object or try to fight with Bellamy about where he was being taken.

He was tired, so, so tired.

* * *

 

So he shut his eyes and was swayed to sleep by Bellamy’s slow careful steps.

When Murphy woke up, he was back in the dropship. Alone.

His body ached like had just been run over, and his line of vision was obscured by something laying on his face. A jacket, he realized, the same jacket that had been used as his pillow when he had twisted his ankle. The jacket held traces of Bellamy’s scent but wasn’t all there. Like it was someone else’s he had just borrowed it.

When he tried to take the jacket off his face, his body began to scream in agony again, Murphy decided it would be better to just leave the jacket there until Bellamy returned. That is if he returned.

Bellamy eventually did come back, not soon enough Murphy noted, as the smell was wearing off and was putting him back on edge of a cliff of pain. Bellamy emerged from the hatch on the floor, looking lost, like he needed something but didn't know what that was.

“Bellamy?” Murphy called out to the older boy, voice small, afraid of shocking him. Bellamy shook his head coming out his daze, and without a second though came to lay down next to Murphy pushing the coat off his face and wrapping his arm around his much smaller frame.

Murphy gasped at the sudden contact.

“What the hell Blake?” Murphy asked Bellamy.

“Shh, please be quiet and let me have my moment Murph” Bellamy told him softly. Murphy huffed but didn’t complain.

They sat in silence for a while, Murphy’s heart beat going back to normal patterns and Bell’s arms wrapped securely around his waist with his head in the crook of Murphy’s neck.

“You know you’re going to have to let me go eventually right?” Murphy stated. He felt something of a head shake behind him, guessing that that was Bellamy’s way of telling him no way. Murphy sighed and they went back to laying In silence.

After a few minutes of nothing being said, Murphy felt Bellamy’s head move in the crook of his neck, feeling his hair tickling across his jaw bone. Was he sniffing him?

“Bellamy what the fuck?” Murphy told the Alpha indignantly.

“Sorry” he continued to rub his head against Murphy’s neck, “I just” Bellamy’s hands began to wander across the smaller boy’s frame. “Can’t help it” He finished finally as he opened his mouth and began to nip at Murphy’s neck, “I need to I’m sorry” He panted out before he bit down hard into the flesh of the younger boy’s neck.

“Bellamy no ugh-“Murphy let out a loud moan when Bellamy’s teeth sunk into his neck.

His mind clouded over in a hazy fog and lost all his senses to the powerful urge to just submit head down to his alpha. “Bell please-“He gasped as Bellamy began to lick the blood that escaped from the bite mark.

Murphy was thrown back into the world of reality when he heard a sound at the latch, making him automatically put his hands to Bellamy’s shoulders to attempt to push him off him.

“Bellamy!” He hear a voice call out, Octavia. Like hell was Murphy going to be caught with Bellamy’s teeth in his neck with said persons little sister walking into the room.

“Bellamy get the hell off me, Octavia’s calling for you.” Murphy told him as he was finally able to tear Bellamy off him. This seemed to snap him back to his senses. His eyes automatically flickered up to the mark on Murphy’s neck.

“Shit, Shit I am so fucking sorry Murphy” Bellamy attempted to apologize but fell on deaf ears as Murphy just waved it off.

“Bellamy there you are!” Octavia said as she climbed up the ladder to the top of the dropship. “We have a major problem” Bellamy just looked at her for elaboration.

“Clarke and I just returned from our trip to Mount Weather and Jasper was taken by grounders, as in there’s other people on the ground, and now his omega is freaking the fuck out and we could just really use some help right now. Even Clarke’s omega is losing his mind because he’s got it in his head that he killed Jasper.” Octavia tried to explain to Bellamy as best as she could.

Bellamy’s mind was in the process of reeling a thousand miles a minute. “I can’t do much, I can’t even leave Murphy’s side without him being thrown into immense pain.” Bellamy told the younger girl.

“Just give him your shirt or something, we could really use you right now Bell” Bellamy looked up to his sisters pleading gaze, then back down to his omegas frightened face. He was afraid that he’s be thrown back into the midst of pain because the clothes weren’t a very long time helping effect. But, for encouragement he nodded up at Bellamy to let him know that it was okay to leave him and that he’d be fine.

Bellamy stood up quickly, and stripped his shirt off, tossing it down to Murphy who immediately buried his face into the fabric, and without a second glance, left with his sister out the dropship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay chapter 3 and it's almost two thousand words long yeees  
> +Roma who?


End file.
